Dubloon Dilemma
by Lael Adair
Summary: Fun, short poem about my favorite game on Neopets. It's easy to understand, fun to read, and yes: it rhymes.


      This poem won the top slot in the "Neopets Poetry Competition." Below is the full version of the work, but the abridged version that won the contest can be seen at the following web address:

      http : // www . neopets . com / contributions _ poems . phtml ? place = 309

      (don't forget to take all the spaces out when you copy and paste)

     Yes, the Neopets people altered the last verse and changed the format . . . jerks.

                                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dubloon Dilemma ~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                              Written By: Lael Adair

                                                                 The Neopets site has fun games galore,

                                                             From poker to swarm with the pets we adore.

                                                                   But every so often a game is created

                                                                   So totally great it can't even be rated:

                                                           You're browsing the games from boredom in life,

                                                               Hoping to play one and lose all your strife.

                                                                "Dubloon Disaster?" you say with a smile,

                                                                   "I'll give it a try for just a small while."

                                                            You uncheck the boxes (your desktop is slow)

                                                           And then press the keys and watch your guy go!

                                                            You see something surface, you realize it's cash,

                                                               You swing to the right and take off in a dash.

                                                                   "This is so easy!" you say as you row.

                                                             You pick up the coin, and another one shows.

                                                                  But this time the 'bloon is joined by a ball,

                                                                     And it doesn't look very friendly at all.

                                                                  It's black like a void with a little red eye

                                                                That blinks like a cyclops as you race on by.

                                                               With terror you quickly adopt Dorak's frown,

                                                            Those little black things . . . they chase you around!

                                                             You dash and you spin, running over and through,

                                                            Just trying to keep those spiked mines far from you!

                                                               And now you're so glad you took time to look,

                                                        'Cause now that you've played, you're hopelessly hooked.

                                                                  You twist to and fro between all the waves,

                                                                    Dubloon Disaster is now what you crave.

                                                             The coins float on up, though it makes little sense. . . .

                                                          Eh . . . who cares about physics, so what if they're dense!

                                                                    Silver and copper, some shiny some gold

                                                                        But play after play, it never gets old!

                                                            There's homework to do, and chores you must tame. . . .

                                                               Hold on for a minute! Just, please, one more game!

                                                                 And now you've got points three times in a row

                                                                        And your fun is over, away you must go.

                                                                  No points will be had from each time you play

                                                                 But tomorrow, you know, is an entire new day. . . .


End file.
